


DM from byeolcrossing

by thanxx



Series: you're falling in love but that's ok because this is a seaplane [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alternate title: woohwa bully hongjoong for 10 minutes gay, this is really just 6k words of hongjoong and san dying over each other, yeosang is mentioned a few times but not enough that I feel like I should tag him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanxx/pseuds/thanxx
Summary: Hongjoong is a simple person. He goes to class like everyone else does, dies from 9am to 5pm at work, and properly decomposes in his bed after shoving whatever food he can find in the fridge into his stomach. So needless to say—his life is pretty boring.“Jesus, Hyung.” Wooyoung says to him one day, “You seriously need some hobbies that aren’t pulling all nighters just to study.”
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Hongjoong
Series: you're falling in love but that's ok because this is a seaplane [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994002
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98





	DM from byeolcrossing

-

Hongjoong is a simple person. He goes to class like everyone else does, dies from 9am to 5pm at work, and properly decomposes in his bed after shoving whatever food he can find in the fridge into his stomach. So needless to say—his life is pretty boring.

“Jesus, Hyung.” Wooyoung says to him one day, “You seriously need some hobbies that aren’t pulling all nighters just to study.”

Hongjoong only frowns at this, narrowing his eyes at Wooyoung from behind his cup of coffee. “I think my life is fine the way it is.” He says matter of factly, shrugging his shoulders. “Why would I need more hobbies? Who am I impressing?”

“Nobody, with how boring you are.” Wooyoung rolls his eyes, leaning back in his seat. “By the way, you see that new game that came out last week? Yeosang won’t shut up about it.” He’s scrolling through Twitter on his phone, timeline filled with tweets from Yeosang and his other mutuals with screenshots of the game. “It looks kinda cute.”

He turns his phone over to Hongjoong, showing him a screenshot of what’s probably the cutest looking cat he’s ever seen in a video game. Now, Hongjoong isn’t very video game savvy, but he knows a cute character when he sees one. And that cat—the player character too—they’re _cute._

He snatches Wooyoung’s phone from his hands, ignoring the whine the younger makes. “What game is this?” He finds himself scrolling through Wooyoung’s timeline, snorting when he scrolls right past four Park Jimin fansites. “Animal Crossing? Wait. I know that game.”

“Yeah no shit?!” Wooyoung exclaims, pushing his face against Hongjoong’s other hand that’s holding him away, trying to reach for his phone. “You played Wild World? Also—give me my phone back?!”

“That was, like, years ago.” Hongjoong says, eyes glued to the screen. “Holy shit, it looks so much cleaner—is that a new villager?! Oh my god. Her eyes are all sparkly.”

“Hyung. My phone. Please. You have your own _sitting on the table—_ ”

Hongjoong relents eventually, passing Wooyoung’s phone back to him and rolling his eyes at the way he sends a big pout his way. He does reach for his own phone though, quietly opening up a new browser tab and doing a little.. research..

“Are you seriously gonna buy it?” Wooyoung speaks up right as Hongjoong’s about to tap the place order button. “Your Switch is like, catching dust on your desk. I think I saw a spider sitting on it once.” He narrowly dodges the balled up napkin that Hongjoong throws at his face, giggling loudly. “If you get bored of it within an hour, I’ll play instead~”

“God, why did I pick such a brat as my roommate.” Hongjoong sighs, his fake irritation only making Wooyoung giggle more. He sticks his tongue out at him like a child, tapping the order button. “I’m ordering it anyway. Bleh.”

“Have fun, hyungie~”

-

For someone who rarely plays video games now, Hongjoong finds himself looking forward to Animal Crossing.

He’s lucky that he doesn’t have classes _or_ a shift at work today, because the game was just delivered at the doorstep and he’s trying to not show his 5-year-old-who-just-woke-up-on-Christmas level of excitement as he opens the package. Wooyoung was right—his Switch _was_ a little dusty, but now it’s properly cleaned _and_ fully charged. His Switch is decorated in a skin version of Van Gogh’s _Twelve Flowers_ , a gift from Yeosang because “it looked fancy and nerdy and that’s basically what you are, hyung”, and as much as Hongjoong wants to protest, the skin _is_ really pretty.

He’s sitting cross-legged on his bed as he waits for what feels like _hours_ on a system update that he probably should have done two days ago, before finally _finally_ getting a chance to open up the game case and pop in the cartridge.

And honestly, he might have underestimated this game.

Mini-Hong looks absolutely perfect, he thinks when he reaches the character customization screen. Though he wishes there was an option for red hair, he thinks he’ll settle with black for now. Also the cat mouth, because it’s cute. Mini-Hong is cute.

He’s totally engrossed in his game, much to his own surprise. It’s hard to not coo at literally _every_ single animal that talks to him. He thinks Utopia will be the coolest island around, even if he’s just started and his island is covered in weeds, it’s still going to be cool.

“Yo, earth to Hongjoongie-hyung?” Wooyoung’s voice pulls him out of his distracted state, waving a hand in his face. “It’s, like, 7pm. Have you been playing all day?”

Hongjoong finally—for the first time in hours, probably—looks up from his Switch, mouth open like he’s about to speak, but all that comes out is a, “Uhhh.” He slowly glances at the clock on his bedside table, and sure enough, it is indeed 7pm. He started playing at 9am.

“ _Wow._ ” Wooyoung cackles, flopping down on Hongjoong’s bed next to him. “I didn’t think you’d get _that_ sucked into the game.” He shuffles closer, propping his head up on Hongjoong’s leg and taking a peek at the game screen and raising an eyebrow. “ _Lolly?_ Really? People are going to harass you left and right online.”

Hongjoong pouts a little, turning back to look at the screen as he saves his game. “I thought she was cute.. she says ‘bonbon’ at the end of her sentences.” His cheeks burn a little when he hears Wooyoung giggling at him. It’s not very Hongjoong-like to get _this_ distracted by a video game, so he’s a little embarrassed. “Stop laughing at me, Woo.” He huffs, pinching Wooyoung’s cheek and giving it a tug.

“ _Hyuuuuung—!_ ” Wooyoung whines, kicking his legs like a child. “I just think it’s cute—h-h-hey you’re pulling harder!” He whines louder, giving Hongjoong a big pout when he finally lets go and rubs his cheek. “You’re so mean. I even went out and bought you dinner, but I’m eating it all instead!”

“H-hey—!” Hongjoong scrambles to dock his Switch for charging, chasing after Wooyoung who’s already running out of the bedroom and yelling about the spicy bulgogi with his name on it.

**-**

Hongjoong’s schedule changes a little ever since he got Animal Crossing, in a good way, he thinks.

Instead of waking up and dreading classes or shifts, he looks forward to when he finally gets a break in between and spends all his time playing—finding something relaxing when his villagers ask him to play a game or when they give him a gift out of nowhere (Stitches gave him a mama bear earlier, and he kinda cried a little and put it in his room). He’s taking it easy, having just got a three star island and K.K. Slider visited this morning. Terraforming is giving him a headache, so he’s just working on his garden instead.

Of course, he can’t help but feel a little grumpy whenever he checks Twitter and sees Yeosang—once again—flexing his 5 star island.

Yeosang’s already a master at this game, having figured out all the tips and tricks of terraforming within a week, being part of _several_ Discord servers and group chats dedicated to trading and buying items off each other. Hongjoong _could_ join them himself, if he really wanted, but he also feels a little embarrassed at how simple his island looks compared to others.

He lets Mini-Hong (who is now sporting cute strawberry-red hair that matches his sweater) take a little break from gardening and sits him on the swinging bench to respond to Yeosang’s DM.

 **ggsang** : lol  
**ggsang** : dude why don’t you just join a gc anyway??

 **kimhjs** : And get made fun of because I can’t terraform those corner waterfalls? No thank you.  
**kimhjs** : Isn’t it enough I’m agreeing to meet this friend of yours?

 **ggsang** : well  
**ggsang** : he’s also got a really cool island too hyung  
**ggsang** : but he also has the personality of a tiny puppy who is still learning how to walk  
**ggsang** : if you’re still intimidated by that i feel a little sorry for you

 **kimhjs** : Why am I friends with you.

 **ggsang** : anyway his @ is byeolcrossing, he said he’ll dm you in a bit  
**ggsang** : gl

Hongjoong frowns a little. He’s not bad with talking to other people, maybe a little shy, but that’s normal—for him at least. He’s about to go back to gardening when his phone vibrates again, and a message request pops up in his DMs.

 **byeolcrossing** : Hi!! :D  
**byeolcrossing** : Yeosang said you wanted more help in Animal Crossing  
**byeolcrossing** : You’ve absolutely come to the right place

 **kimhjs** : Uh. Yes?  
**kimhjs** : He said you’ve been playing since release date, so..

 **byeolcrossing** : That, I have indeed!  
**byeolcrossing** : So I’m loaded with everything you could think of  
**byeolcrossing** : Hit me, what do you need exactly?

 **kimhjs** : ...Uh. I guess it’s kinda dumb, but.  
**kimhjs** : I haven’t gotten the hang of flower hybrids yet.. and I really wanted some pink roses for the front of Lolly’s house.

 **byeolcrossing** : ?5?%?#%? YOU HAVE LOLLY  
**byeolcrossing** : OMG  
**byeolcrossing** : I will give you all the pink roses I have and more as long as you let me say hi to her  
**byeolcrossing** : Pleaaaase :(((

 **kimhjs** : ….hehe  
**kimhjs** : Okay, sure.

 **byeolcrossing** : AAAAAA  
**byeolcrossing** : I’ll get online now and I’ll send you a Dodo code to visit!!  
**byeolcrossing** : Also my name is San :D

Hongjoong’s giggling a little as Mini-Hong runs to the airport, entering in the code once San sends it and tapping his fingers on the arm of the couch as he waits for the seaplane to land. San’s island is named plushland, which is a little cute.

And like Yeosang said, San’s island is cool as _fuck_.

Mini-Hong’s standing idle at the docks, mainly because Big-Hong is staring wide eyed in awe at San’s island—he can tell just from entrance alone that this all probably took _hours_ to complete. He blinks in surprise to see Mini-San running up to his character (they have matching cat mouths, cute), clapping excitedly.

 **byeolcrossing** : Do you like my island?? Hehehehe

Mini-San does a flourish, which Hongjoong _and_ Mini-Hong both laugh at, before their mini-mes run off through the neatly decorated pathway sat between two waterfalls. There are toys scattered around what looks like it’s designed to be a playground that their mini-mes pass by, his marketplace reminds Hongjoong a little of the pavilion up the street from his apartment. He snorts at the boba stall and fried foods stand placed next to it.

 **kimhjs** : It looks like you put a lot of work into it..

 **byeolcrossing** : heehehehe  
**byeolcrossing** : Do you want a tour?? I wanna give you a tour  
**byeolcrossing** : I can give you the roses now but I also wanna show off my island  
**byeolcrossing** : 🥺

The mini-mes are standing on a stone bridge, the river underneath which is connected to a waterfall which cascades from a mountain which is decorated head to toe with flowers and a statue placed carefully at the top. Mini-Hong is thinking, which in reality is Big-Hong typing and deleting and retyping his message over and over.

In what way does he say ‘yes’ that comes off as cool and casual, but not too cold to sound uninterested and not too excited to sound weird?

 **kimhjs** : Sure, why not? Maybe I’ll use you as inspiration for my own island.

 **byeolcrossing** : ...///////  
**byeolcrossing** : hehehe  
**byeolcrossing** : That’s okay with me!!

Mini-San does the joy emote, and Hongjoong feels himself smiling wider as he watches their little characters run off over the bridge and to where the museum sits. It’s tucked away neatly between two carefully sculpted mountains, also with those cascading waterfalls and flowers decorating almost every inch of it.

San’s gone the extra mile to add little displays outside, even a stand to act like a ticket booth. The fake plant and dinosaur props are placed neatly next to what looks like a food and rest area, which Hongjoong thinks is a little endearing. The overall cute, kid-like vibes San’s island gives him makes him feel like he’s seven years old again and he’s on a road trip with his family. It’s comforting, he thinks.

To San’s credit, everything he shows Hongjoong always leaves him in awe. He didn’t realize you could do _this_ much with your island, and he feels embarrassed when he realizes how poorly his own island looks. There’s so much of _San_ etched into every flower and tree that’s lovingly planted in the ground, that Hongjoong can almost imagine how much time it must have took to finish up this place.

He eyes a sectioned off part of the land, Mini-Hong tilting his head with a question mark.

 **kimhjs** : What’s over there?

 **byeolcrossing** : Oh!  
**byeolcrossing** : I let my roommate play on my game sometimes, so I gave him a tiny part of land to make his own since I already have max villagers  
**byeolcrossing** : We can go explore it!

Mini-San’s already taking off over the zen bridge, and Mini-Hong follows. What Hongjoong feels from this part of the land is.. completely different from everything else.

Instead of the comforting and relaxing feeling of being a kid again, this part is otherworldly—ethereal, almost. The pond is crafted in the shape of a crescent moon, and custom pathways designed to look like galaxy-themed roads placed down and lined with stone fences and red roses. It’s elegant, Hongjoong thinks as Mini-Hong slowly walks the pathway leading down to the ocean, and there sits a moon seat (something that’s absolutely on his personal wishlist), a telescope, and a stack of books, like someone’s been stargazing.

 **byeolcrossing** : Do you like it?? He worked really hard on this spot  
**byeolcrossing** : I helped out a little with the pond and the mountains though

 **kimhjs** : It’s.. really cool.  
**kimhjs** : I don’t think I could ever pull something off like this. Tell your roommate he has a fan.

 **byeolcrossing** : hehehe  
**byeolcrossing** : But you like my work on the island more, right?

Hongjoong’s thumbs hover over his phone screen, reading San’s message over and over. What else is there to say, besides the truth?

 **kimhjs** : Of course I do!  
**kimhjs** : I love it, if you want me to be honest.

He’s gnawing on his bottom lip, prepared to quickly change the subject as he watches the typing bubble appear and disappear. He’s about to ask about the roses, when Mini-San starts to do the bashful emote, and once again, Hongjoong’s mirroring it as his cheeks turn warm.

 **byeolcrossing** : ssdkfgkldfngkldf/////  
**byeolcrossing** : pls  
**byeolcrossing** : Embarrassing//////////  
**byeolcrossing** : The garden is by my house  
**byeolcrossing** : Or well. My house is in the middle of it

Hongjoong’s giggling again, cheeks turning warmer as San clearly tries to cover up how flustered he is with a spam of messages. He’s looking forward to seeing the house and garden, as embarrassing as it is to admit.

And like with everything else, San’s house leaves Hongjoong speechless.

True to his messages, the house sits comfortably in a field of flowers, lines of red and pink and orange that contrast beautifully with each other, hints of white and purple with bushes and trees scattered between to give it a more overgrown nature feeling. Off to the side of the house is a little patio, a bench sitting next to a little fountain and of course, toys scattered about the area. There’s a workspace on the other side which sits next to a spot that’s designed to look like a garden in progress. Hongjoong can see an orchard peeking nearby, but he thinks he can save that for a future visit

(He really hopes there’ll be a future visit.)

 **byeolcrossing** : Um  
**byeolcrossing** : I uh. Planted your roses over here :’) just so you didn’t get confused

Mini-San walks slowly through the field, like the flowers are real, and shows off the patch of pink roses with a small sign next to them. ‘Do not touch!’.

 **kimhjs** : I really don’t know what to say..  
**kimhjs** : It’s.. really, really pretty here. um.  
**kimhjs** : Thanks for the tour.. and the roses.

 **byeolcrossing** : hehe  
**byeolcrossing** : Nobody’s really been left so in awe of my island before  
**byeolcrossing** : It makes me happy you like it so much  
**byeolcrossing** : flgldfldf

Hongjoong’s smiling like an idiot as he digs up the roses, feeling a little sad when Mini-San leads Mini-Hong back to the seaport. He takes in as much as he can on the way back before his mini-him reaches the entrance.

 **kimhjs** : So

 **byeolcrossing** : Do y  
**byeolcrossing** : oh  
**byeolcrossing** : djfjg you first

 **kimhjs** : ..hehe  
**kimhjs** : Um. My island isn’t anything special yet, so.. Once I get somewhere..  
**kimhjs** : Do you want to be my first visitor?

 **byeolcrossing** : o  
**byeolcrossing** : ///////////  
**byeolcrossing** : I’d love to!! I’d. love seeing what you do for your island  
**byeolcrossing** : 🥺 I’d be the first visitor.. I feel special 🥺🥺🥺

 **kimhjs** : hehe.. yeah  
**kimhjs** : I’ll update you on how it goes.  
**kimhjs** : Thank you. It was fun. Touring your island, I mean.

 **byeolcrossing** : heehehehee

Mini-San waves goodbye, which Mini-Hong returns before stepping into the seaport and going back home. His screen turns to black as it loads, and Hongjoong can tell his face is as red as his hair. Oh my _god._ Yeosang was right. San is like a little puppy.

“Wow, hyung.”

Hongjoong jumps with a screech, head whipping around to see Wooyoung standing there with a wide grin on his face. “H-how long have you been—!?”

“For like, half an hour? I got home and you were giggling like a little kid at your phone.” Wooyoung wiggles his eyebrows, leaning over the couch and peeking at Hongjoong’s Switch. “You on a date? Who’s the lucky guy?”

“I-it’s not—!” Hongjoong chokes, pulling his Switch to his chest. “I-it wasn’t a date!”

“Eh, you’re probably right. You’re too boring to go on dates!” Wooyoung cackles, leaning back up and walking off to the kitchen. “For real though, if you get a boyfriend through Animal Crossing, I might have to buy a copy of it myself.”

_“But it wasn’t a date!!!”_

**-**

**@byeolcrossing** · 2m

My newest villager, say hi to Chrissy!! Hehehe, I hope she likes her new home~

Hongjoong cracks a smile at San’s newest tweet. Attached are pictures of Chrissy’s house, sat next to Marshal’s and divided by a plain fence. Chrissy has a little garden of pink and red flowers and a cutesy patio decorated with custom pathways.

After the little island tour San gave him, the two became Twitter mutuals, so Hongjoong gets all the updates on plushland when they happen in real time. He found out recently that San happens to share a _lot_ of Twitter mutuals with him, most of which are also sudden Animal Crossing accounts. He can’t help but think it’s cute whenever San responds to someone’s tweet and hyping them up in every way he knows how.

“Hongjoong-ah, get off your phone!” His coworker exclaims, flicking the back of his head and making him squeak. “Seriously, you can adore your boyfriend later, we’re kinda in the middle of a shift.”

Hongjoong sputters, quickly pocketing his phone and shooting a glare at his coworker. “I don’t have a boyfriend, Seonghwa.” He grumbles as he grumpily wipes down the already spotless counter. He can feel Seonghwa’s gaze on him, and it makes his ears burn. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“Okay, mr ‘I don’t have a boyfriend but let me keep checking up on this _one_ account every day’.” Seonghwa narrowly dodges a wet rag to the face, snickering at how Hongjoong’s cheeks match his hair. “Man, you’re such a softie. Have you even met the guy in person?”

“I— _no_ , but I don’t like him that way!” Hongjoong’s pouting a little, willing the redness in his cheeks to go down. “Christ, you and Wooyoung are relentless..”

“Yeah, and you’re stubborn.” Seonghwa sighs, patting Hongjoong’s shoulder and turning to go back to his own station. “You’re on cash register today.”

Hongjoong scowls, but quickly wipes the irritation in favor for a work-acceptable level of blank face. It’s mid-afternoon, so he knows that people will definitely start pouring in to get their fix of milk tea and at least three different add-ins. Not that Hongjoong can really complain, his own order at most boba places is just as long and disgustingly sweet.

He slowly falls into work mode as people enter in like expected, writing down orders quickly and giving customers a sweet smile that makes them stumble and giggle shyly. He’s in the middle of fixing up an order of two wintermelon milk tea with boba and light ice when the bell above the front doors jingle.

“Ah, I’ll be with you in a minute!” He calls out to the customer, a boy that’s definitely taller than him (then again, who isn’t taller than Hongjoong at this point) and fidgeting with the charms on his bag.

Hongjoong puts down the cups of milk tea on the pick up counter and calls out the order, giving the customer another smile before going back to the cash register.

“What can I get you today?” He asks, watching the boy scan the menu with furrowed brows. His eyes meet Hongjoong’s soon enough, and his concentration is replaced with a cute smile and _dimples_. Oh my god.

“Can I get two black tea milk foams, one brown sugar milk tea, and a milk coffee?” The boy giggles sheepishly, cheeks turning pink. “Sorry, my friends are meeting up with me here and told me to order, so..”

“O-oh, no, that’s fine!” Hongjoong chuckles softly, entering in the drinks after asking for size, toppings, and ice and sugar levels. “Card or cash?”

“Card.” The boy smiles _again,_ fishing his card out from his wallet (beige, with a little corgi waving his paw on the flap. it’s too cute.) and handing it to Hongjoong. “I might get sent back later to order some cake, just so you know..” He giggles, and Hongjoong’s pretty sure he might die from the sound alone.

He just smiles back, handing the customer back his card. “That’s fine by me. I’ll get started on your drinks and call you when they’re ready.”

The minute Hongjoong turns around, he’s met with Seonghwa’s gaze yet again, eyebrows raised and a smug smile that he’s desperately wishing to smack off the other’s face. He sends him a glare before turning his attention back to the drink station.

As someone who has been working in this boba shop for a couple months now, it doesn’t take Hongjoong too long to finish a semi-big order, and within 9 minutes he has everything placed at the pick up counter. The customer already spots them before he even needs to call out the order, sliding out of his chair and making his way over to the counter.

“Wow, that was fast.” He says, carefully picking up the cup holder that Hongjoong’s placed his orders in. For the nth time that hour, he smiles again. “Thank you.”

“..Y-yeah! No problem.” Hongjoong forces out, his own smile shaky and he can hear Seonghwa snickering behind him. God.

“Oh my god. You really are a disaster.” His annoying coworker says as Hongjoong drags himself back to the cash register.

“Shut the fuck up.” Hongjoong hisses, glaring down at his register. So maybe he’s weak to cute boys with cute smiles and cute dimples. But it’s not like he’s going to see this guy ever again. He’ll be fine in a day.

At least, that’s what Hongjoong thinks—right as he sees Wooyoung and Yeosang enter the front door of the shop and immediately turn a left to said customer’s table. The chatter is loud enough that he can’t hear what they’re talking about, and Hongjoong doesn’t have enough time to think on it as a line is already beginning to form.

He should make a mental note to ask Wooyoung about it later.

**-**

**byeolcrossing** : How was work today?? :0  
**byeolcrossing** : It must have been busy!!

 **kimhjs** : Ah, nothing I couldn’t handle!  
**kimhjs** : Well, I say that, but I also almost spilled an entire blended coffee on me…

 **byeolcrossing** : HAHAHA OMG  
**byeolcrossing** : At least you’re clean now!!  
**byeolcrossing** : And talking to meeeee

Hongjoong rolls his eyes fondly at the emojis San sends after his messages, shifting his head to rest comfortably under his pillows. He and San play together almost every day now, but sometimes have these moments where they just.. talk. About anything and everything, from Hongjoong’s job to San’s classes and everything in between. It’s a little funny.

 **kimhjs** : Hehe, yeah.  
**kimhjs** : It’s nice, though.. getting to talk to you at the end of the day.

 **byeolcrossing** : dsgndfssnfdbf//////  
**byeolcrossing** : You’re so embarrassing wtffff  
**byeolcrossing** : pls I can’t use emotes 24/7 like I do in the game

 **kimhjs** : hehe  
**kimhjs** : Sorry, Sannie.

He mentally slaps himself the minute he hits send—where did that nickname come from? Are they even close enough that Hongjoong can suddenly drop a nickname on him without warning? Is he overthinking this? Maybe. He’s about to start writing out an apology message (really?), only stopping when San responds—and his cheeks _burn_.

 **byeolcrossing** : Joongie-hyung  
**byeolcrossing** : See? I can come up with nicknames too  
**byeolcrossing** : Hahahaha

“Oh my _god._ ” Hongjoong groans, rolling over to smoosh his burning face into his pillows. He’s lucky that Wooyoung is out with friends so he doesn’t have the misfortune of being caught in the middle of a ‘gay meltdown’, as his friends have begun to call it. San’s too much for his weak little heart, as much as he hates to admit it. It makes him feel giddy, like a little kid who was just given a huge present on his birthday and it ends up being something he’s wanted for a long time.

Hongjoong peels the pillow off his face, finally picking his phone back up and seeing San’s left a few more messages, something about his plans to fix up that one spot on his island that’s surprisingly still left bare. He smiles, despite how the little Hongjoongs in the office he calls his brain are running around trying to keep him emotionally stable.

 **byeolcrossing** : omg hyung did you fall asleep?? I should stop spamming you shfbdbfb

 **kimhjs** : No! No, it’s okay.  
**kimhjs** : I uh. Just got a little busy.

 **byeolcrossing** : oohh  
**byeolcrossing** : It is late, though!! Do you have class tomorrow?

 **kimhjs** : Yeah.. and another shift later in the afternoon again.

 **byeolcrossing** : rip…  
**byeolcrossing** : Maybe I’ll surprise visit you at work  
**byeolcrossing** : Hehehehe. Watch out, hyung

 **kimhjs** : Oh no. I’m so scared.

 **byeolcrossing** : I CAN HEAR THE SARCASM  
**byeolcrossing** : MEAN  
**byeolcrossing** : ….get some sleep though, hyung

Hongjoong giggles as they share their goodnights, rolling over to put his phone on the bedside table to charge after texting Wooyoung that he’ll be asleep by the time the younger gets home. He thinks a little about San’s ‘threat’ to surprise him at work, the younger already knows of his job as a tired employee at a popular boba shop—but he never said _which_ one it is.

It’s probably an empty threat, Hongjoong tells himself as he drifts off to sleep.

**-**

It’s already busy by the time Hongjoong drags himself into work through the back door. So many things went wrong today; his car keys went missing which took him an hour to find, class went on longer than it should have because someone decided to engage in a battle of wits with the professor, his card kept getting declined when he tried to buy food before work, so now he’s tired and stressed _and_ hungry.

“You look awful.” Seonghwa comments. “Bad day?”

“Bad day is an understatement.” Hongjoong laughs bitterly, tugging on his apron and fixing his hair so he looks at least _somewhat_ presentable. “Cash register again?”

Seonghwa’s gaze softens as he puts his hand on Hongjoong’s shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “We can switch places today if you’re not in the mood to deal with bratty teenagers, Hongjoong-ah.”

This is what Hongjoong likes about his coworker—Seonghwa might tease him endlessly about his maybe-possibly-crush on the guy he’s been DMing nonstop, but also knows when Hongjoong’s not in the mood to be pushed around and needs his space. It’s embarrassing, the teasing, but Seonghwa’s concern and care for him when he isn’t doing his best makes it worth it. Sometimes.

Hongjoong gives him a tired smile, reaching up and patting the hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, Hwa. If I need to switch, I’ll let you know.”

Seonghwa mirrors his smile before letting the other go to his station at the register. Hongjoong’s been working long enough to mask his exhaustion with politely fake smiles and a tone that’s not too overly cheerful and obviously compensating for how much he hates existing right now. It seems like someone upstairs is giving him a break for once today, as the hours pass by and Hongjoong’s nearing his break faster than he realizes. His phone buzzes in his pocket, and with nobody at the counter, he takes a quick peek.

 **byeolcrossing** : Heyyyy  
**byeolcrossing** : Are you at woooork

 **kimhjs** : ?  
**kimhjs** : Yes, actually  
**kimhjs** : It’s busy today, so…

 **byeolcrossing** : Great! Be there soon :D

Hongjoong frowns at San’s message—what does he mean? Is he really visiting today? He doesn’t even know where Hongjoong works. He shakes his head and pockets his phone, turning back to the sealing machine to finish up an order. He’s setting down two cups at the pick up counter again when the front door bell rings, and—it’s that boy from the other day.

“O-oh, welcome!” Hongjoong quickly greets him, shuffling back to the cash register with a smile. “What can I get you?”

The boy is looking around curiously before his gaze falls on Hongjoong, and he gives him the same cute smile that shows off his dimples. “One second, I need to ask my friend something.” He says as he looks down at his phone, and Hongjoong opens his mouth to speak when the sound of _his_ phone buzzing cuts him off.

 **byeolcrossing** : So what do you wanna drink, hyung?

Hongjoong’s jaw drops.

He’s left staring at his phone for a good three minutes, before the customer— _San_ —starts giggling and pulling him out of his trance. “Sorry,” San starts, “But I wanted to surprise you.”

“You-” Hongjoong chokes on his words a little, quickly pocketing his phone. “Y-you were the customer last week? How did you- did you even know it was me?”

“Well.. your name _is_ on your tag.” San giggles again, and Hongjoong’s cheeks burn with how he’s _finally_ hearing that cute laugh in person. “My roommate also told me he works with you.”

Hongjoong’s eyes widen, and he whips his head around to stare at Seonghwa who is suddenly very interested in wiping the glass of the cake displays. “Oh my god.” He mumbles. “Oh my god.”

San smiles wider, taking a look at the menu. “Well, how does a vanilla latte sound right now, hyung?”

Still reeling a little from San actually being right in front of him, Hongjoong almost slams his hand down on the buttons of the register when he looks back to see his smile. “I-I—” he sputters, cheeks turning redder, “Y-yeah!” (he doesn’t even like vanilla that much.) “What about you?”

“That brown sugar milk tea you made was really good. I think I’ll get that again.” San digs around in his pocket for his wallet—the same cute beige colored wallet with the corgi waving on the flap. Hongjoong tries to not think too much on how their fingers slightly brush against each other when he takes his card.

“I-I’ll get right on it, then.” Hongjoong says, smile turning shy and a little nervous as his heart starts to pick up speed. “Um. Feel free to.. take a seat anywhere.”

“Uhuh~” San chuckles softly. “Don’t take too long, hyung!”

(and in between quickly making drinks and hissing out insults in Seonghwa’s direction, Hongjoong finds himself peeking over at San’s table one too many times, always sputtering when their eyes meet each time, and San smiles.)

**-**

**pseonghwa** : Seriously  
**pseonghwa** : I can’t believe it took you this long to realize

 **kimhjs** : Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut  
**kimhjs** : Why did YOU never tell me he’s your fucking roommate???

 **pseonghwa** : It was funny how you didn’t even know that was him last week  
**pseonghwa** : And yet you were still stammering like a little kid experiencing his first crush

 **kimhjs** : I’m blocking you. Bye.

Hongjoong scowls at his phone, turning off his sound and shoving it under a pillow. He doesn’t want to be teased any further—Wooyoung already had a laughing fit the night he got home from work and proceeded to word vomit for three hours about how cute San is in person, and _then_ started screaming when he remembered that Wooyoung’s known San this entire time and didn’t say _anything_.

“Hyung? You good?” San speaks up, nudging Hongjoong gently with his elbow. “You’ve kinda just been idling for a while, I thought you were going to show me something.”

“O-oh!” Hongjoong squeaks, frantically reaching for his pro controller. His Switch is docked and set up to the large TV in their living room, while San’s playing on his own (which is sporting a plain pink skin, decorated with cute stickers and has those little thumb grips that look like cat paws. it’s too cute). “Y-yeah, I um. I’ve been getting somewhere on my island, lately!” He grins, but it’s nervous and the corner of his mouth twitches. He still isn’t an expert when it comes to terraforming, so he’s understandably a little shy to show off his work so far.

San giggles. “I’m sure it’ll have you written all over it.” He looks down at his screen just in time to see Mini-San exit the seaport, and Mini-Hong’s running up to greet him. Mini-Hong gestures for Mini-San to follow him, and so he does.

Utopia’s entrance is very simple, no need for large mountains with cascading waterfalls, but there’s a little seating area right in front of the dock, with a simple panel designed to look like timestamps of arrivals and departures. To the left is a small pond surrounded by blue hyacinths, in the middle sits a lamppost and the entire thing is fenced off with hedges.

The pathways Hongjoong chose are custom designs, cobblestone with moss in the cracks and broken bits to make it look worn down. There are a few parts that were designed to have been halfway taken over by nature, small pixelated flowers that grow beautifully between the stone.

“I uh.. worked on my marketplace, mostly.” Hongjoong says shyly, voice soft as he curls up into a small ball on the couch. “I’ll show you it.”

Mini-Hong leads Mini-San down the path lined with wildflowers of all vibrant colors, to a marketplace that San thinks rivals every kind he’s seen in every movie and video game ever made. Instead of the cobblestone, Hongjoong’s used the stone path already offered in game, right at the entrance sits the tailor’s, and pushed a little ways back to the right is the cranny. The rest of the space is taken up by stalls selling more clothing and food, but also an artist’s corner where a few easels with custom design paintings sit, a table with books and a painter’s set sitting on top. San notes that there are small paint splatters around the artist’s corner, and elsewhere is chalk drawings, even a court for hopscotch lays across the stone.

The marketplace has trees and flowers scattered about the area, a fountain sits in the middle with two benches on the sides. It feels homey, it feels like San could live here if it were real.

Hongjoong clears his throat, voice coming out soft and small. “Do you like it..?”

“Like it?” San starts, eyes wide and _sparkling_ when he turns to Hongjoong. “Hyung, it’s so cool! It’s all creative and artsy and warm and so _you_ that I can’t see anyone else pulling this off just as well!”

He smiles wide, Mini-San running around the entire place and checking out every detail, gasping whenever he finds something new he missed earlier. “I love it, hyung. I think you’re really talented.”

When Mini-Hong begins to idle again, San looks back at Hongjoong. His eyes widen again, but for a different reason entirely. Hongjoong’s cheeks are bright red, mouth opening and closing like a fish desperate for water. Seeing that makes San’s _own_ cheeks burn, because as embarrassing as it is, ever since he saw Hongjoong stammering and blushing last week when they kinda-sorta already met, he’s been obsessed with seeing it again.

“..Hyung, I-”

“W-wait!” Hongjoong chokes out, waving a hand. “Th-there’s um. Somewhere else I wanna show you.”

San says nothing else as he watches Mini-San follow after Mini-Hong, stealing glances at Hongjoong and noticing how his cheeks only get redder and redder the closer they get to.. wherever it is they’re going.

“I. Um. Look.”

And when he does, he’s met with a flower field.

And mountains. And beautiful cascading waterfalls that connect to rivers that run under a bridge. And an incline up the hill that overlooks the flower field and even has a spot set up for stargazing. One of the mountains even has the moon sitting on top of it, San can almost feels the light of it shining on him in real life.

Mini-Hong slowly walks along the bridge to the incline, up the hill where he sits down on the swinging bench facing the ocean. Mini-San joins him.

“So,” Hongjoong starts, setting down his pro controller on the coffee table and fiddling with his fingers. “I… I made this spot too. I had some help, t-though—it wasn’t easy, those waterfalls are really a pain in the ass and also getting that moon was even harder but I—I really wanted to..” He trails off, the burn in his cheeks becoming painful as his voice goes down to a whisper level. “I wanted to bring you here.”

This is why Hongjoong asked him to visit in the evening, isn’t it? Why it just so happens that tonight there are shooting stars, because Hongjoong wanted to show him this spot when the light of the day was just right and the stars would make the little set up worth it. And it _is_ worth it, San thinks as the silence is filled with the gentle music from the TV and sound of rushing water.

“Hyung.” He says softly, putting his Switch down and bringing a hand out to touch Hongjoong’s cheek. The older squeaks, but slowly turns his head to face San again and leans into his touch just that bit.

San handles him so gently, and it just makes Hongjoong hyper aware of the hand cupping his cheek and the thumb stroking it slowly. It makes his heart hurt a little, in a good way.

“Hyung.. can I?” San whispers, his gaze locked onto Hongjoong, his own cheeks burning more when the question leaves his lips.

Hongjoong licks his dry lips, and takes a breath. He answers San’s question by leaning up himself and pressing their lips together, just as a star trails across the sky in his game. He can feel the way San’s shoulders rise with a sharp inhale, but he slowly relaxes and blindly pats around for Hongjoong’s free hand to lace their fingers together. His lips taste like the caramel latte he was drinking earlier, all sweet and addicting and it makes Hongjoong’s head spin with how much he likes it.

San pulls away all too early, but his hand still holds Hongjoong’s tightly and the one cupping his cheek stays still. He’s looking into his eyes with such an embarrassing amount of fondness that Hongjoong feels tempted to look away—but he wouldn’t dare.

Instead, he takes another small breath, and smiles shyly. “I like you, too.”

He giggles when San’s eyes widen, mouth opening slightly and the red on his cheeks spread out to his ears and down his neck. “I-I—” He sputters, squeezing Hongjoong’s hand and biting on his lower lip. “I.. I like you so much, hyung.” San starts giggling too, letting go of Hongjoong’s hand and cheek to slip his arms around his waist and leaning down to nuzzle his warm face against his neck. The sudden weight makes Hongjoong fall back against the throw pillows on the couch, but he only smiles ridiculously wide as his arms wrap around San.

“I’ve liked you for a while.” He admits softly, hand gripping the back of San’s shirt. “I thought you were cute at first, but then we got to know each other, and..”

“So you’re telling me Animal Crossing got us together?” San teases, peeking out from his hiding spot on Hongjoong’s neck.

Hongjoong stammers, hiding his face a little on San’s shoulder and feeling the vibrations of his giggles. “I-I _guess_.” He finally says, pouting a little like a child. “I guess you could say that.”

San pulls away a little, looking at Hongjoong with a bright and adoring smile that makes his heart melt. “I’m happy.” He tells him, leaning forward to nuzzle his nose. “I’m glad we met through that game. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Hongjoong’s face is starting to hurt with how much he’s smiling, rolling his eyes fondly at San’s sappy confession. “You’re ridiculous, _Sannie_.” He grins when San starts to sputter and whine, bottom lip jutting out in a pout.

The younger leans in closer, pressing their foreheads together. “Shut up and kiss me again, _Joongie-hyung_.” He huffs, furrowing his brows.

Hongjoong laughs, about to lean in and give the boy what he wants—if it weren’t for Wooyoung throwing open the front door and screaming about how, “I _KNEW_ THAT FUCKING GAME WOULD GET YOU A BOYFRIEND!” and stomping off to his room, shouting about how they better not start making out within five minutes of confessing. Hongjoong's too damn embarrassed to even _look_ at San, the younger seems to be completely unbothered, laughing loudly at Wooyoung's reaction.

"That killed the mood too fast." He giggles, nuzzling against Hongjoong again. "Hey, you've yet to let me say hi to Lolly." He pouts up at him, making the older sigh and roll his eyes as he reaches for his controller.

"You're a little brat." He says, voice too fond to sound genuinely annoyed. San giggles at it anyways.

"But you still like meee~"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first fic for ATEEZ so please... be kind... I had a lot of fun writing this (and describing Sanjoong's islands ... lol) and hope to post more in the future!! ><9


End file.
